


【维亮】在我遇到你之前遇到我的那个你

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo
Summary: 标题取自金剑著名同人，因为觉得挺合适的就用了





	【维亮】在我遇到你之前遇到我的那个你

《在我遇到你之前遇到我的那个你》

*  
自从上次见到那位白衣银甲的将军，姜维就一直想着那句话：“娃，有空多读些书。”

多读书，哼，他也想多读书。可是他问过娘，娘说村里没有教书先生，这附近的卧牛山山贼又横行多年，外乡人一般都不敢靠近，所以也就不可能有私塾。

可是他想当大都督啊，当大都督就得念书，不念书就当不了大都督了。万恶的山贼，害他以后当不了大都督。

小孩坐在溪边的大石块上，拿着长苗杆一下一下地挑着水下的鹅卵石。

“姜维！姜维——”树林后面，几个小孩蹦达着跑过来。为首的一个兴高采烈地说：“你让我打听的那件事，我问到啦！这附近真的有教书先生！”

“什么？真的？！在哪，快告诉我！”一听这话，小孩里面丢掉手里的苗杆，一个鲤鱼翻身跳起来，执着小伙伴的手，神情欣喜迫切。

“哎，我大舅的二姐夫的三姑母的四堂兄说的，这里绕过卧牛山再往南二十里，有一处卧龙岗，那里住着一位很厉害的先生！”

“啊？要经过卧牛山？”姜维皱了眉。

“卧牛山很可怕的。”“我爹说了那些山贼都黑心的怪物！”“哎呀姜维你就不要去了吧？”其余小孩一听，七嘴八舌地说起来了。

“除了这一位先生，还有别人吗？”姜维又问。

“唔，我大舅的二姐夫的三姑母的四堂兄还说，再一处就是襄阳，什么世之大儒虫都在那里教书。”

襄阳，襄阳可比卧龙岗远多了。姜维沉吟不语，身边的小伙伴都纷纷劝他打消这个念头。别说小孩，连大人也不敢随随便便走卧牛山的路呢。

“不成，我一定要去一趟。我要读书，我要当大都督！”姜维咬咬牙，拿起自己做的弹弓，撒腿就跑。跑了一段路又停下来朝这边大喊：“你们去跟我娘说，就说我去找卧龙岗的教书先生，晚些回来，让她不用担心！”

此时正值正午，烈日当空，树林里湿热非常。小孩走了没三里地，就累得满头大汗，不得不坐下来歇一会。他有点后悔没有先回家吃饱饭就跑出来，此时肚子里空空如也，又饥又渴，难受得很。

所幸他歇了一会，又走了一段路便发现了一片果林，虽然大部分他都摘不到，但掉在地上的擦一擦好歹也能吃。他饱腹一顿后，为了掩盖踪迹避免被山贼发现，还挖了个洞把果核的埋了进去。

刚填完土，他隐隐约约听到了人声，赶紧跳进旁边的丛林里，隐没在半人高的草堆中，只露两只大眼睛在那咕噜噜地转。

很快就来了一群人，手里有刀有斧。这就是可恶的山贼！姜维心里学着大人的语气谩骂几句，眼神也变得凶狠了。

为首的是一个穿着粉色衣服的男人，手里执着一柄黑毛羽扇，举至却是说不出的别扭。那句话怎么说来着？对，就是娘气！

小孩越看越觉生气，但又无可奈何，只能死死盯着他们。等到那些人从视线中消失，这才跳出来，朝着他们远去的方向狠狠啐了一口，还不解气，凭空飞踢几脚，这才继续上路。

等出了卧牛山，眼前树林也变得开阔。远远望去山岗上竹林郁郁葱葱，比刚才在山里遮天蔽日的树林要顺眼多了。

姜维心下高兴，脚步也轻快多了，恨不得马上就能找到那位教书先生求学问知。然而望山跑死马，他走了好半天，这才从山上下来，里山岗那边还有一大段路。

他沿着溪流一直走，半道上见到一群人在修筑水车。水车他们村也有，村口一个年龄比他大好几十倍的大木轮，吱吱呀呀的，半天都转不上一圈。

这里的却不一样，全新的木材，也不止一个转轮，大大小小四五个，转起来又快又稳。几位大叔正托着最后一个，也是最大的一个。一个年轻男子站在水里，在木桩附近勘察，指挥他们把木轮装好。

姜维不觉停下来看得出神，直到水车群呼呼地转动，将泉水源源不断送出去，他也随着几个大人一起拍手称快高声喝彩。

几个人从水里上来，手上腿上全是泥巴。那些大叔抓着年轻男子的手不停道谢，感动得就差没哭出来。

“多亏了诸葛先生，这水车才能修成。先生真是神啊！”他听到那几个叔叔这样说。

“哪里，亮只是按着书上的试作，几位大哥太抬举我了。”年轻男子双手作揖，向他们回礼。

于是他也模仿着这动作，走到几人面前，一弯腰一执手，依照娘亲教的有礼貌的语气，问：“几位叔叔伯伯好，请问这里是卧龙岗吗？”

其中一个壮汉转过来瞅他：“哟，哪里来的小娃娃？来卧龙岗做什么？”

姜维腰杆挺得笔直，答道：“我想读书，我以后要当大都督！”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”几位大人都笑了起来，姜维瘪着嘴看他们，也不知道对方都在笑什么。

不过还有一位没有笑。那年轻男子走到他身边，俯下身和他平视，声音柔和：“这位小兄弟，你是从哪里来的？”

“山那边。”姜维指了指。

几个大叔忽而停住了：“卧牛山？你是山上的？！山贼的孩子？”

“不是，我不是山贼！我刚刚还骂了他们哩。”他马上反驳。

“噫，小娃把山贼骂跑了？”刚开始那壮汉又问。

“没有，”姜维一想起自己刚刚只能藏在树林里的窝囊样，不觉有些心虚，“我、我躲在树林里，在心里骂的。”

又是一阵爽朗的笑声。

“你一个人来的？”年轻男子问，“你家人呢？”

“我娘在家做饭啊，所以我就一个人来了。”

“你来这里做什么？”

“来读书啊！我听说卧龙岗有一位很厉害的教书先生，我就要来找他。”

年轻男子愣了一下：“你就为了这个，一个人跑来了？”

“是啊，小虎他们又不敢走卧牛山，我就一个人来的。”姜维挥了挥手里的弹弓，“我有这个，我不怕。”

“那娃娃你还不是躲起来了。”那个壮汉依旧笑他。

“我不叫娃娃，我叫姜维！”他大喊，“之前是我没有准备好，下次遇上就要他们好看！”

年轻男子还是笑，却又不像别的大叔那样讥笑，姜维说不清楚，只是觉得他好像挺相信自己的话。那人说：“我虽然没有听说过卧龙岗的教书先生，但我家恰好就在那边。要不我领你过去，再为你打听一番？”

姜维想了想，也好，有人带路总比自己独自摸索好。虽然那人说他从未听过有教书的一事，但说不定是他孤陋寡闻呢。

两人一前一后走在路上，穿过竹林时那人问他：“这位小兄弟……”

“我叫姜维，不叫小兄弟。”

“好，好，是我记差了。姜弟弟，你为什么想当大都督呢？”

“我娘说了，只有顶天立地的男子汉才能当大都督。我就要当一个顶天立地的人！”

“好志向！”男子不住地拍手，笑声爽朗，“我且等你功成名就那一天给你上门道贺，就是不知道大都督到时还认不认得我。”

小孩苦思了一会，又盯着他看了很久，才说：“我记住你的名字，自然就认得了。”

“也是。在下诸葛亮，字孔明，姜弟弟可记住了？”

姜维心里默念一阵，又扳手指凭空比划几下，最后老实道：“我不认得前面两字。”

诸葛亮拉起他的手：“这不正好，给你寻了先生，让先生教你读书识字，就认得了。”

两个人的路途似乎比一个人独自行走要快得多，诸葛亮领着他穿过竹林越过山岗，最后来到一所草庐前。

“请进。”他推了篱笆上的门，侧身给姜维让开一条路。

“哦哦！”小孩小步走进去，小脑袋转着看四周。

草庐外还有一片空地，种上了各式各样的花，哪怕是姜维这种自小在山里长大的孩子，有很多也都喊不上名字来。（1）

“你先进门坐，我去换身衣服，这身泥巴不好见人。”诸葛亮招呼他往屋里走，“阿均，烧水泡茶，来客人了。”

后院跑来一少年，兴冲冲的样子，手上还拿着斧头，一踏上台阶就大喊：“二哥你回来啦！是元直兄来了……吗。”

姜维瞪着眼看他。

“哎？哪里来的小屁孩？”少年把斧头放回门外，边用腰上缠着的布擦手，边打量着他。

“我不叫……”就在姜维想再一次强调自己的名字时，诸葛亮按住了他，笑道：“别乱说，这位姜维弟弟可比你厉害。”又低头对他说：“这是我家三弟诸葛均。”

“均哥哥好。”姜维说了一句，不情不愿。

诸葛均应了一声，愣愣地看着自己的哥哥。

“小子还不快去沏茶。”诸葛亮用手轻敲他的额头，“姜弟弟走了二十几里山路才来的，过门都是客，更何况你还受了人家一声哥哥。”

“是——”少年同样不情不愿地去了。

诸葛亮再次招呼姜维坐下，让他不用拘谨，便走入偏室换衣服去了。

姜维一个人坐在榻上，双脚凌空荡来荡去，四处张望大量。草庐不大，可也干净整洁。墙上挂着或地图或图纸，还有一张琴。榻上有一方小桌，摆着棋盘和两盒棋子。

他刚想伸手去摸那白玉般的棋子，却被诸葛均的惊呼所吓在原地，怯怯地缩回手。

沏茶回来的诸葛均小步跑过来，把茶盘放到一边，手脚麻利地把棋盘棋盒手好巧，这才把茶盘端上桌来。

少年板着脸把茶杯推到他面前：“姜弟弟，不是我小家子气，只是这套棋具是先父遗物，二哥虽不说，可平常也宝贝得很。”

姜维眨眨眼睛：“既然这么贵重，均哥哥之前干嘛不收好。”

“呃……”诸葛均没想到眼前这小孩这么剔透，只能含糊地混过去：“怪我偷懒，行了吧？你这小孩从哪跑到这里来的？来干嘛？”

“我来是想读书！”

诸葛均一拍桌面：“那就来对啦。我跟你说，我二哥可是学识渊博，连庞德公和水镜先生都赞不绝口呢！”（3）

姜维一愣：“谁？”

“庞德公你都不认识？算了算了，总之就是我二哥可厉害了，你有见到村口的水车吗？那都是他做的！”

“我不要做木匠，我要当大都督！”小孩连忙摆手。

“这就对了呀！二哥的志向就是框扶社稷，现在只是暂时隐于山林而已。元直兄也说了二哥终非池中物呢！”（2）

姜维似懂非懂：“哦——”

“都在唠叨些什么呢？”诸葛亮的声音从偏室传来，姜维抬头看时，就见他换了一身洗得泛白的青布麻衣，头上束着一段方巾，手里正正拿着一柄白毛羽扇。

“扇子？！”姜维从位子上弹起，指着他手中的羽扇，大喊：“哦！你也是山贼？！”

“又瞎说什么！”旁边的诸葛均也一跃而起，“我们家怎么会是山贼！”

诸葛亮倒是毫不在意，走到他跟前让他瞧仔细：“你再认真看看，我和你看到的那拿扇子的山贼是同一个人吗？”

姜维嘟着嘴盯了一会，摇摇头：“不是，哥哥比他好看多了，是我认错了。”

对方羽扇轻摇，恰好挡着嘴角的笑意：“来，坐下说话。”

小孩又乖乖坐回去，双手撑着正想背身蹬上榻，眼前忽而是诸葛亮放大的身影，再回过神来，他已经坐回榻上。（4）

“谢谢哥哥。”姜维嘟囔一声。他已经很久没有被抱过了，小孩的生长发育总是很快，在他记事不久，娘亲就抱不动他了，爹又不在，更别提什么亲人。

“均哥哥告诉我，哥哥你读了很多书，是真的吗？”小孩子总是藏不住心事，没一会便咕噜咕噜全部倒了出来。

诸葛亮看了弟弟一眼：“只是观其大略，没有什么大学问。”

然而姜维却好像没有听懂似的，反而拉起他的手，诚恳地说：“既然如此，那哥哥你能教我读书吗！”

诸葛亮看着他的眼睛：“你不是还要找卧龙岗上的教书先生吗？”

“我想过了，来的时候也不见周围有人家，而且哥哥和均哥哥看起来都是聪明人，说不定我要找的就是你？”

旁边的诸葛均满意地点头：“小屁孩还有点眼力。”

“姜弟弟太抬举我了。”诸葛亮扇了几下扇子，“亮只是个躬耕的农人，称不得上是先生。若要求学问知，还得到襄阳城去寻。”

“襄阳那么远，我娘不会答应让我去的。”

“那这卧龙岗难道不远么？何况中间还隔着卧牛山。”诸葛亮用扇柄轻点在他的鼻尖。

“我不怕呀，今天我就是一个人来的。”姜维拍拍自己的胸脯。

“什么！你说你今天一个人从山那边走过来的？！”诸葛亮还没来得及驳回，旁边的诸葛均已经大叫起来，下巴都要掉到桌子上了，“你你你……”

“所以我早就说了，姜弟弟比你厉害得多。”诸葛亮朝姜维眨眨眼睛，“他呀总想自己上卧牛山一探究竟，可又不敢。”

被嘲笑了的人努力为自己平反：“我不是不敢，是没准备好！再说了，明明是二哥你舍不得我去。”

“我哪里舍不得，是两位姐姐要我好好照顾你。”

姜维看着这两兄弟一来二去地吵起来了，心里偷笑几声，想：多大的人了还跟小孩子似的，比我还小。

“咳咳，”最年长的很快发现状况不对，赶紧停下这无谓的斗嘴，把关注点放回身边的小孩身上，“总之，姜弟弟这样太危险了，你母亲也不会答应的。”

“那——要不哥哥来我家？我娘做饭可好吃了。”

“慢——！”诸葛均急得跳起，“这是我二哥又不是你哥哥，怎么就到你家去了！”

姜维垂下了头，眉毛皱到一块去了：“可是我……”

诸葛亮轻叹一声：“算了，你也决定不了，我且送你回家，和你母亲说了，再作定夺吧。”

“好吧。”姜维点点头，起身就要下地往外走。

诸葛均马上跑到门口堵着，说：“哎哎哎今天已经很晚了，打着灯笼上山很容易被发现的，我们明天再走吧。”

“可是我娘会担心。”姜维转过头看着诸葛亮。

“但夜间行山确实危险，还是明早出发稳当些。”对方拍了拍他的肩膀，“你母亲那边，可以让鸽子送一封信去，好让她安心。”

“好的。”小孩点点头，“谢谢哥哥。”

“那阿均去笼里取一只信鸽来，帮姜弟弟写封信。”诸葛亮把羽扇放在桌上，起身挽起袖子往后院走，“我给你们做饭去。姜弟弟想吃什么？”

“我娘说不能挑食。”（5）

“哦？阿均你看看人家都不挑食。”诸葛亮进厨房前又说了一句，“你倒好，总是挑剔。”

“我哪有！”少年急得跳脚，可惜哥哥已经进了厨房不再理他，他把目光投向乖乖坐在榻上的姜维，后者打了个冷颤。

“啊，我还是去帮……”小孩自个跳下地，径直往外走。

“慢着给我回来！”诸葛均一把揪着他的衣领，“你得跟我来抓鸽子。”

 

*  
诸葛亮端着饭菜出来的时候，室里不见人影。他放下盘子，正准备到后院找人，却在角落看到姜维坐在小板凳上，手里捧着一只鸽子，念念有词地说：“我家就在……我家就在……”

“姜弟弟？你在干什么？该吃饭了。”

然而对方没有回应他，只是依旧碎碎地唠叨着。

诸葛亮见问不出什么，也就不去打断他。转身开始寻自家弟弟：“阿均？你跑哪去了？”

“啊啊啊，来了来了！”诸葛均的声音从书房里传来，过了不久便匆匆跑出来，手里抓着一张小纸片。

“我让你帮他写封信，怎么折腾了这么久？”

“没，我字丑，想写得工整些。”少年扬了扬手中的纸片——字是不错，可也就一句话，五个字：小姜明早归，也不知道他为什么捣鼓这么久。

“那他现在在干什么？”

“呃……我也不知道呀。”诸葛均使劲摇头。

“啊！三十次啦！”蹲坐一旁的姜维忽然惊呼，然后捧着鸽子走到他们俩面前，“均哥哥，我按你说的，把我家地址给它连续不错地说了三十遍。”

诸葛亮看着自己的弟弟，神色微妙。

“行行行我马上给你寄。”被看的人赶紧抓过鸽子，把纸片塞进脚上的竹筒里，拿着就往外跑了。

姜维扯了扯诸葛亮的衣角：“哥哥，你们家的鸽子好厉害，就是记性不太好，要讲三十遍才能记住。”

“嗯，”他笑了笑，“饭做好了，我们先洗手。以后少信阿均的话。”

三人的晚饭也没有丰盛到哪里去，鱼肉没有，唯二的鸡蛋在较年少的两人碗中，又被他们分成两半，放回第三人碗中。

诸葛亮看着自己碗上盖着的鸡蛋，笑着摇摇头，又把它们分成两半各自归还。

姜维想说什么，被正对面的诸葛均轻踢了一脚，又把话和着饭咽下去。

诸葛均说：“姜弟弟，我哥手艺如何？”

“好次！”姜维猛扒饭。

“那和你母亲比呢？”（6）

“啊？”他放下了饭碗，为难地看着诸葛亮，“这个，呃……”

“三弟，好好吃饭，有什么话待会说。”

诸葛均也就没再说话。而姜维虽然和刚才一样用心吃饭，但眉头皱到了一块去。

饭后，趁着诸葛均收拾了碗筷去冲洗，姜维搬了有他半人高的凳子坐到诸葛亮身边，极为认真地对他说：“哥哥，我实在不知道你做的饭菜好吃还是我娘做的好吃。不过只要是你做的我都能吃完！”

诸葛亮摸着他的头，笑道：“谢谢你。现在睡觉还为时尚早，来，我带你习字。”

姜维跟着他进了书房，帮忙点亮案上的烛台。融融火光把室内照亮，他这才看清及墙高的书架上排满了的书卷竹简。

“哇！”小孩的眼睛瞪得如铃大，“哥哥你们家有好多书啊！”

“哪里，这都是我向师长们借来，将来总要还。”诸葛亮坐到案前，向他挥挥手，“来，过来。”

姜维顺从地走过去，在即将面临再次被抱上榻时，果断抓住了对方伸来的手，借力自己蹬了上去，坐稳之后才松开。

一大一小坐在榻上是宽敞得很，但姜维似乎就是要挤在他身边，诸葛亮也不在意，先为他铺纸磨墨。待淡淡的墨味飘逸萦绕时，他再为他挑了支毛笔，蘸好墨，捏着细长的笔杆递过去。

“会写吗？”他柔声问。

“会一点。”姜维老实回答。

“那先写名字吧。”

小孩接过笔，挺直了腰杆，深吸一口气，仿佛接下来要做的不是写字而是结阵，一笔一划都要透出力道与狠劲。

纸当然不是什么好纸，只是最廉价最普通的糙纸；墨也不是纯墨，甚至细闻起来会有一股怪味。但姜维是如此认真专注，神圣得如同在完成一场法事。

最后一横走完，他收了笔，自行端详几眼，再带着忐忑的期待，抬头看向了诸葛亮。

“嗯……字体结构已初具，再多加练习，定能习得一手好字。”诸葛亮把羽扇翻了一转，用扇柄轻点在字边，“不过手腕的力量还不足够，所以笔锋乏力。”

姜维低下头看看自己的手，又看看自己的字：“噢，那我是不是要很用力地写？”说着提笔又写一遍，哪知用力太大，写到第二笔纸已经穿了。

“啊呀——”小孩轻呼一声，手足无措地放下笔，低头不敢看他。

“呵呵，笔法力道非一日可成，你也不要着急。”他抚扇轻笑一声，从后把小孩圈在怀里，右手覆上，就着他的手提笔写下两字。

“噢！”姜维惊叹一声，双眼流光回转，“是我的名字！”

诸葛亮收了手，在他鼻尖轻轻一点，道：“方才的力道即可，要记住了。”

“嗯嗯，”姜维用力地点头，“那哥哥的名字呢？”

“我的名字有点复杂……”诸葛亮提笔又写，然后用笔的另一端轻轻点在纸上，“来，你看。”

小孩凑了上去，扭着眉毛看了好一会，最后指了指：“我知道，这是亮字！”

“嗯，对，这是亮字。”诸葛亮笑道，“以你的年龄，识的字也挺多，可见你母亲对你教导有方。倘若能寻得先生指点一二，将来确实大有作为。”

“先生？哥哥你当我的先生不好嘛？”姜维揪着诸葛亮的袖子，眼睛里写满了期待。

诸葛亮心里轻叹一声，放下笔，稍稍俯身和他的视线平齐，说道：“这事你我都做不了决定，下午才说好明日请你母亲定夺，忘了吗？”

“可我娘要是不答应……我只想哥哥教我，我不要别的先生。”小孩的两道眉毛已经快要纠到一块儿起了，豆大的泪珠也在眼眶里打转。

对方听了这话先是一愣，继而敛起了笑容。他说：“不是我当你的先生，你就不读书识字了？你不是说想当大都督吗，没有我你就不想当了是吗？”

姜维没料到他会发这么大的火，一时之间不知道怎么应对，小声地念叨了几个可是之后，就再也忍不住哇地一声哭了起来。

可是他现在不是在家里，没有母亲上前来抱他安慰他，只有诸葛亮坐在身边看着，没有说话，也没有拥抱。

他一个人哭了一会，最终停了下来，双手捂着眼睛，从指缝间偷偷观察诸葛亮的脸色。

然而对方什么也没说，只是起身去给他倒了一杯水，又给他顺了气，最后把他抱上床去。

“晚了，睡吧，明天带你回家。”

 

*  
第二天早上姜维醒得很早，小孩子似乎总是有无限的活力。当他掀着被子要起床时，诸葛亮才刚醒，揉了揉眼睛坐起来，就看到床另一边的诸葛均迷糊中翻身一手拍在姜维的小脑袋上。后者愣了一秒，在起床懵的支配之下，手起掌落还以颜色。

“啊——！”

饭桌上，诸葛均摸着脸上的红印，控诉自己的辛酸苦辣。

正在给姜维盛稀饭的诸葛亮笑得连勺子都快拿不住了：“明明是你先动手，人家还没哭呢。”

当事人却有点不好意思了：“我那时还没醒，均哥哥没打疼你吧？”

“他皮厚，没事的。”诸葛亮把碗递给他，“吃完早饭我们就出发了。”

“好。”姜维点点头，拿起勺子开始吃。昨晚的事好像睡醒一觉就不记得了，只能说小孩心性如此。

膳后，三人收拾了行装，准备出发。诸葛亮换回了昨天下田时的农服，虽然泥巴多些不太见得人，毕竟走的是山里，路上还要提防山贼，这样会更方便。

三个人出了门，没走大道，沿小路过了卧龙岗，从树林一侧上山。

这条路虽然比姜维昨天走的大路要陡峭，但它离山贼老巢较远，不容易被发现。三人小心翼翼地走到了半山腰，至今都没有发现山贼的踪影。

“说不定是他们都下山去了。我听说城那边来了个很厉害的将军，肯定是来讨贼的。”休息时，诸葛均靠在树桩边喝着水，压低声音说话。

“可是我昨天才看到他们呀？”姜维同样小声说话，说完还四处打探一下，确定没有引来什么别人。

“有道理，你昨天遇到的正是要下山的山贼。”诸葛亮接过弟弟递来的竹筒，抿了一小口，又去问姜维，“渴吗？”

小孩就着他的手也像模像样地喝了一口，然后说什么也不喝了，把竹筒推回去：“哥哥你喝。”

诸葛亮舔了舔唇：“没事，我不渴。”

一边的诸葛均看不下去了：“哥你就喝吧，还有大半的路程呢！”

他这声音有些大，恰好惊飞了树林里的小鸟，扑楞扑楞地飞走了。三人吓得赶紧往丛林里躲，屏息凝神等了半天确定附近没有人之后才敢回到原位。

“吓死我了……”诸葛均猛拍胸口，然后反应过来自己又不自觉抬高了音量，吓得他赶紧闭嘴。

姜维捡起掉在地上的竹筒，方才慌乱中已经把水洒了。他扯了扯诸葛亮的袖子：“哥哥，我们走吧，前面有片果林，可以吃果子解渴。”

“好，走吧。”诸葛亮把竹筒拿回来挂在身上，牵着他的手往前走。

诸葛均看着这两人的背影，开始思考着到底谁才是哥的亲弟？

三人继续往前走，果然遇上了一片果林，可惜上面的果子都被人摘走了，一颗也不剩。姜维爬上树找了一会，才摸到几个青绿的小果。

“好像被摘完了。”姜维趴在树枝上哭丧着脸。

诸葛亮把他从树上抱下来：“没事，我们继续走吧。”

“可是……”

诸葛亮笑着把手放到嘴边做了一个禁声的动作，然后牵着他往前走。（7）

下山的路要比上山走得舒服，也快得多。不消半日，他们便走出了树林。站在山脚边上，小道尽头便通向一座村落。

姜维兴奋地叫道：“看！那边就是我家！”

诸葛亮没有再牵起他的手，而是任由他自己跑过去，自己和弟弟只远远跟在后面。他是打算等看到姜母把孩子接到之后就走的，但是诸葛均好像很累的样子，非要拖着他去讨碗水喝顺带再歇一歇。

“你啊！”诸葛亮敲了敲他的头，无可奈何地跟了上去。

村头站着一位神色焦急的女子，在看清路上的小孩之后立即撒腿跑了过去。显而易见这就是姜维的母亲。姜母先是抱起儿子大哭，过后就把他放回地上，大声质问他到底去了哪里害娘担心了一整夜。

“我到了卧龙岗，就在山那边，在哥哥家睡了一晚。”小孩瘪起嘴，“我明明让鸽子给娘带了信的，它没来吗？”

“什么鸽子！你这个孩子啊，前些天还说要去打什么山贼，今天又跑到什么龙岗去玩，你是要吓死娘吗？！”

“不是什么龙岗，是卧龙岗，就在山的那边。”姜维伸手指了指远处的山。

“山那边……”姜母有些愣。

诸葛亮见此，上前一步说道：“姜夫人，在下诸葛亮，家住卧龙岗。昨日下午在卧牛山下预见姜维弟弟，我见天色已晚，一个小孩不安全，所以才留了他一夜，今天将他带回。还望姜夫人不要生气。”

这一段话似乎需要很长时间消化，只见姜母愣了许久才问：“你、你是说维儿一个人上了卧牛山？”

“对啊，”姜维挺起胸膛，“我还见到了山贼，我躲起来他们就没找到我，嘻嘻。”

“你这个孩子……”姜母又惊又怒又喜，最后叹了一声，“好了娘不怪你了，我们回家收拾一番，你爹要来接我们走了。”

“啊？走？我不要走啊。”姜维眨了眨眼睛，“娘我和你说，这位哥哥很是厉害，我想让他当我的先生，教我读书识字！”

姜母大约没想到他会说这些，一时之间竟接不上话：“这……你、你爹过几日就到，我们入川去，那边没有战乱也没有山贼，娘再给你找教书先生。”

“我不要，我只要亮哥哥！”姜维跑到诸葛亮身后，揪着他的衣服不放。

“姜弟弟，我们昨日说好的，听你娘的话。”年长者往旁边退开一步，让他无处可藏。

“我们没有说好，我没有！”姜维又黏了上去。

“你要出尔反尔吗？大都督会出尔反尔吗？”

“可是……”

“你在害怕什么？”诸葛亮蹲下身来看着他，“倘若担心无法再见，亮也说了，他日名扬天下，我会前来祝贺。”

“真的？”姜维也不是不能讲理的孩子，他伸出手，“那……我们来拉勾。”

“当然。”诸葛亮笑着勾上了他的手，大手和小手勾到了一块儿去，“我答应你。”

临别的时候总有不舍，亦终有分离的时候。姜维站在姜母身边，看着诸葛亮兄弟俩的背影，忽而之间又大喊哥哥等一下，撒腿就跑过去。

“怎么？”诸葛亮转身迎上去，自然而然又蹲下来要听他说话。

姜维二话不说，踮起脚靠在他脸上亲了一口。小孩的唇很软，亲吻就像羽毛拂过一般轻柔。

“哥哥再见。”他在他耳边小声说道，“等我当上了大都督，我一定要来找你的！”（8）

 

*  
二十年后，陇西天水城外。

斥候回报蜀军已临城下时，青年将军正坐于树下，执着一根树枝在地上反反复复地写着同一个字。

“哈，是吗？”他扔了树枝，站起来纵身跳到石头上，遥遥望去城墙前，果然见大军压境，为首大旗上书诸葛二字。

“你果然来了，先生。”

—END—

 

—为什么这个故事看起来还挺正常？  
—因为我不敢把不正常的脑洞往里加，所以单独写成了小段子：

（1）  
草庐前有一片花圃+小姜扑了过去＝花淇淋！

（2）  
均儿：我二哥终非池中之物！  
小姜：什么意思？是要上天吗？

（3）  
均儿：骚年，你听说过安利吗？  
伯约：已经吃过了：）  
均儿：？？？【一脸懵逼.jpg】

（4）  
伯约：小时候先生抱我上榻，现在换我抱先生上床：）

（5）  
小姜不是妈宝男，真不是。

（6）  
均儿：我哥和你母亲掉水里你救哪个？  
小姜：……可是我不会游泳诶。

（7）  
均儿：我怀疑自己是个假弟弟。

（8）  
小姜：计划通，未来预订√


End file.
